Blue and Red
by Painalli
Summary: AU. Juvia confiesa sus inquietudes. Erza la tiene completamente hechizada. / — Temo quererte como te quiero, temo que sea incorrecto. Tú no sabes cómo soy, no me conoces lo suficiente. Amo del modo más intenso y luego me desvivo por ese amor. Ya no sé si me queda alguna fortaleza para amar de ese modo, pero creo que te amo.


**Blue and Red**

_Dicen que las rosas son rojas y las violetas azules... yo creo que sus figuras femeninas son más precisas y poéticas que las flores._

'''

Sería la última vez, se dijo con los labios apretados mientras veía su aspecto desaliñado frente al espejo.

No podía permitirse volver a caer en la tentación, aunque se hubiese dicho esto tantas veces en el pasado que terminara perdiendo la cuenta.

No se debía a que tuviera un compromiso que cuidar de obscenas infidelidades. Estaba tristemente viuda, pero soltera al fin y al cabo. Todavía podía recordar a su querido Gray, un hombre íntegro, galante y un poco orgulloso que la había enamorado sin siquiera intentarlo; sin embargo, su recuerdo era lo único que conservaba de él. El amor que alguna vez le había profesado seguía guardado en la cajita de recuerdos que mantenía bajo su cama, oculta entre suspiros y antiguas añoranzas.

El motivo de su renuencia tenía más relación con la inmensidad de sus dudas.

En contraste con lo sencillo que había resultado entregar su corazón a Gray, esto le provocaba dolores de cabeza, indecisiones y un severo sentido de culpabilidad. Temía engañar el recuerdo de su marido de algún modo, aunque todo apuntara a que su viejo amor habría aceptado cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz.

No obstante, ¿esto era correcto?

Porque buscar en un extraño los afectos que Gray le había brindado alguna vez hubiese podido ser normal, incluso romántico. Tal vez más de uno de sus amigos pudiera creer comprensible que hallara consuelo en el lecho de Lyon, su cuñado, quien siempre estuvo loco por ella.

Pero mantener una aventura con Erza, quien fue la mejor amiga de Gray, era absolutamente inaceptable.

Habían tantos argumentos en contra de esa pasión que no podía sino tildar a su alma como débil.

Mirando su reflejo sólo podía ver las consecuencias de esa aventura. Tomó un cepillo de cerdas finas y lo pasó por su cabello enmarañado hasta que el mismo quedó largo, brillante y suave como una mata de algodón. Se subió los tirantes del top de su pijama, pues de otro modo lucía muchísimo más pecaminosa. A su imagen sólo le faltaba una buena copa de vino para complementar el cliché.

Notablemente preocupada, pegó un brinco cuando Erza entró a la habitación. Escapó todo color de su rostro cuando vio una botella carísima entre sus manos.

— ¡Ay!

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó la otra mujer, intrigada.

— Nada, nada. —Le dijo sin ninguna convicción. Su expresión no podía ser otra más que de angustia.— Ha sido mi imaginación.

— Oh, ya veo. —Murmuró Erza con una sonrisa tranquila, guardando la botella de vino en la repisa superior de su armario.— Siempre has tenido una imaginación muy activa. —Le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, añadiendo con suavidad:— Gray solía contarme, aunque no sin cierta renuencia, lo mucho que le gustaban tus alocadas e imaginativas historias.

Su viejo truco surtió efecto.

Juvia se quedó, tiesa como una tabla, mirándola alarmada.

Erza se acercó al tocador con una dulce sonrisa y acarició su mejilla.

— Lo sabía, tienes algo. Eres transparente.

— El hecho de que sepas todo lo que siento no hace más que acentuar mi inquietud. —Dijo Juvia con un receloso ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y qué te inquieta? —Preguntó la otra con suavidad y paciencia.

Por su parte, Juvia decidió que podía -y debía- concederse un minuto para reflexionar su respuesta.

Ciertamente había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en lo que le aquejaba de aquella extraña relación que mantenía con Erza Scarlet, mejor amiga de su difunto marido, pero nunca intentó hayar respuesta a sus dudas. Al principio había sido sencillo acallarlas, pues había dado por sentado que la naturaleza de su relación se basaba en la química y la atracción sexual; últimamente, sin embargo, era obvio que un sentimiento más profundo había nacido entre las dos.

Miró a Erza de los pies a la cabeza, como solía hacer cuando se sentía más enamorada que nunca.

Tenía un cuerpo esbelto, atlético y tan lleno de curvas que cualquier hombre o mujer podría caer rendido a sus pies con tan solo mirarla. Su rostro era bello y su expresión maternal. Poseía unos ojos color chocolate imposibles de comparar, pues su brillo era especial. La cabellera... Oh, su cabellera. Era tan larga y sedosa que a veces se acurrucaba a su lado sólo para poder acariciarla; además, tenía el color escarlata más intenso que hubiese visto jamás.

Sí, era hermosa, como una amazona perdida en una selva de concreto.

Pero eso sólo la animaba a sentirse más culpable y deprimida.

— Tú. —Respondió finalmente, como si ese único monosílabo pudiera encasillar todas sus pasiones y pesadumbres; todos sus anhelos y sus miedos; toda su verdad y su mentira.— Tú me inquietas. —Prosiguió.— Tú me deslumbras día y noche y eso me desconcierta mucho. Temo quererte como te quiero, temo que sea incorrecto. Tú no sabes cómo soy, no me conoces lo suficiente. Amo del modo más intenso y luego me desvivo por ese amor. Ya no sé si me queda alguna fortaleza para amar de ese modo, pero creo que te amo.

Erza la escuchó muy atentamente sin interrumpir sus palabras; pronto se le hizo una tortura, pues los sentimientos se le iban acumulando uno sobre otro ante cada confesión de Juvia.

— Mi cuerpo es tan débil que se rinde a ti a la más mínima caricia.—Se lamentó ésta, cabizbaja.— Pero mi alma... ¡Ay, mi alma! —Lloriqueó, conmocionada.— Mi alma no debería ser tan enclenque, entregada del modo más presuroso.

— No, no. No, Juvia. —La detuvo inmediatamente la pelirroja, sosteniéndola de los pequeños hombros desnudos.— Te detendré ahora, porque empiezas a decir boberías. Tu alma no es enclenque ni lo suficientemente pusilánime para caer en manos de cualquiera. Cariño, no soy tan poética como tú, pero desearía decirte en palabras elegantes lo que siento...

— Erza, tú siempre eres elegante. —Le reprochó Juvia.

— No lo soy. —Le aseguró, inflexible a la duda.— Mis palabras son más certeras. Y no es que no pueda sentir, pero mi alma es más práctica y concisa.

Juvia no pudo evitar sonreír con los ojos cristalinos.

— Eso me gusta de ti.

— Lo sé, pero no nos desviemos del tema. —Dijo Erza, tomando las manos de Juvia para llevársela a la cama. En ella se sentaron una frente a la otra.— Entiendo tus miedos y créeme que los comparto. Te juro que no mencionaré lo divertido que me resulta saber que poseo tanta influencia en ti, sólo por si acaso. Si bien, reconozco que tu amor por mi no es igual al amor que sentiste -y confío que sigas sintiendo- por Gray, debo decirte una cosa: Esto significa amar. Sufrir, suspirar, recordar y sucumbir de vez en cuando. No creas que tú no me resultas una constante tentación y un delirio constante, pero como dije antes, soy más práctica.

— Ojalá tu simpleza pudiera aprenderse. —Suspiró Juvia.

— Ojalá que no. —Replicó Erza con una sonrisa.— Yo me enamoré de ti porque pocas personas pueden vivir en las nubes de un modo tan sano como tú.

— Volviendo al tema —Se apresuró a decir la peliazul, avergonzada de tal elogio.—, ¿acaso puedes estar en lo correcto? Si bien es cierto que mi amor por Gray siempre fue espinoso y empedrado, en gran parte por su odioso orgullo, ¿no era un poco más llevadero?

— Ya lo creo que sí. —Admitió Erza.— Pero eso podría deberse al hecho de que él era un hombre.

— No me desagrada que seas una mujer. —Apuntó Juvia, preocupada de que pudiera haber ofendido a Erza.

— Oh, no me refiero a eso. —Aclaró la pelirroja, apretujando a la otra chica contra su cuerpo, sintiendo cada curva entre sus brazos.— Digamos que es como cuando todos creían que la Tierra era plana. Incluso Galileo debía sentirse melancólico e inseguro.

— ¿Entonces pasará con el tiempo? —Preguntó tímidamente, mirándola bajo unas espesas y oscuras pestañas.

— Sí, eso digo. —Le respondió al oído.

Ambas permanecieron un rato en silencio, sólo disfrutando del calor y suavidad que ofrecía la otra. El tiempo no pasaba de ese modo; Juvia se acomodó en su regazo como una niña pequeña, aunque no era mucho más bajita y delgada que su compañera.

— ¿Erza? —La llamó al cabo de un rato.

— ¿Uhm?

— Quisiera... Mmm... —Se interrumpió. Buscó nuevamente las palabras que se le habían escapado y prosiguió.— Quisiera quedarme esta noche contigo. ¿Puedo?

La tímida y humilde petición le arrancó a Erza una sonrisa lasciva. Era imposible no sentir aquel incesante deseo cuando la muchacha de azul era tan inocente.

— Claro que sí. —Le respondió sobre los labios, un instante antes de besarla.

Aunque los besos de una mujer resultaban más suaves y duraderos, toda delicadeza se esfumó cuando sus lenguas se tocaron. A partir de ahí fue un viaje en ascenso, en busca del placer más profundo a base de caricias, besos, mordidas y pequeños y estratégicos pellizcos.

Tras una noche larga y llena de estrellas, Juvia se despertó en la madrugada, antes de que el sol asomara por la copa de los árboles. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas blancas y abrazó el cuerpo de su querida Erza. La besó ociosamente, como un repentino pasatiempo.

_"Gray"_, pensó con los labios pegados al cabello escarlata, _"me he enamorado de una mujer. Y no cualquier mujer. Tu mejor amiga, Erza Scarlet; me abrazó y me besó y yo le correspondí. Ya no tengo miedo. Sé que el mundo es difícil sin ti. Sé que no hay forma de que tú vuelvas. Pero gracias a ella recordé saber, también, que tu velaste siempre por mi felicidad. Gray, cariño, nunca desaparecerá la admiración y el amor que te profesé alguna vez. Pero ahora mi corazón se ha vuelto más grande para llenarse con el amor de Erza. Gracias por todo"._

Envuelta en la seguridad del alba, abrazada a la espalda de la pelirroja, le susurró al oído:

— Te amo.

Y aunque era demasiado temprano para guardar esperanzas de una respuesta, escuchó:

— También te amo.

.

.

Aquí yo de nuevo, sé que debería actualizar "¿Quién eres tú?", pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir algo de estas dos, ya que me gustan tanto como pareja "no canon", de vez en cuando. Además, hacía rato que deseaba escribir algo de ellas como obsequio para mi buena amiga Romi~ El yuri nunca viene mal~

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡No olviden dejarme sus comentarios para saber qué tal les pareció el fic!


End file.
